Volverá
by Eimi Blue
Summary: - Prim se irá al capitolio - ... - ¿se irá? - / – promete que vas a volver – ... - lo prometo – / Regalo de amigo invisible navideño para Sadder than silence del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"


**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenecen (por mala suerte). Todo es obra de Suzanne Collins 3 **

Su corazón había dejado de latir cuando escucho esas fatídicas palabras. Sentía la sangre correr a mil por hora por sus venas, sentía el corazón chocar contra sus costillas, las piernas cansadas y podía sentir esa gotita de sudor que bajaba desde su nuca por su espalda.

Nunca el camino hasta los cuartos se le había hecho tan largo, y por más que corriera y corriera sentía que el jodido pasillo no tenía fin. Miraba a todos pasar, pero su mente no tenía tiempo de procesar nada, nada tenía sentido alguno.

De repente unas manos tibias le tomaron, le pararon y le obligaron a mirar a esa persona. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el pánico, tenía la respiración agitada y entrecortada. Sentía el pánico en todo su cuerpo, en cada conexión nerviosa. Cuando notó quién le había detenido se quedó ahogando el aire en sus pulmones, mirando a la chica al frente como si fuera un extraterrestre, y se permitió sin darse cuenta un momento de molestia por verse interrumpido en su carrera.

- ¿Dónde vas tan apurado? – la voz suave y angelical de Annie le hizo por un momento olvidar sus preocupaciones, le hizo pensar que todo estaría bien como siempre.

- Yo… - a veces se preguntaba como lo hacía ella para ser tan fuerte. Para ver a Finick volver a los juegos cuando se pensaba que estaría a salvo en resto de su vida, y para volver a verlo arriesgar su vida en estos momentos – Prim irá al capitolio – murmuró, lleno de rabia al verse tan débil frente a esa chica, que había sobrevivido sus propios juegos y además contaba con la fortaleza que muchos jamás tendrían.

- ¿Se irá? – la voz se le quebró un momento a ella, luego le miro confundida. Ella y todos sabían que no había un porque que legitimara que esa niña frágil fuera hasta la guerra misma. Hasta el epicentro de todo.

- Se irá con los médicos, irá a ayudar a los caídos – le contó, aun masticando las palabras, aun intentando pensar que todo aquello era una vil mentira.

- No puede ser – los ojos de la chica se dilataron, su piel se puso aun más pálida y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos – Que manden a Prim… a una niña – sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, y Rory no entendió ¿cómo ahora? Después de todo lo que había pasado, se podía dejar ver vulnerable por una chica que no conocía del todo – D-debo ir a… - pero sin terminar la oración, comenzó a andar y a perderse en la siguiente vuelta del pasillo.

El chico se quedó sin habla, mirando como Annie había desaparecido frente a sí mismo. todos decían que ella estaba loca, que no estaba cuerda completamente pero cada vez que se la había encontrado y habían intercambiado un par de palabras, notaba que loca no estaba, ni desviada mental o algo así. Sino que debía esconder en algún lugar todo ese dolor.

Y cuando terminó de entender aquello, recordó la urgencia que lo convocaba a correr como alma que le lleva el diablo por todo el distrito 13 en busca de aquella chica rubia, que en poco tiempo se había vuelto su mejor amiga y confidente, así como lo era Katniss para su hermano.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la "casa" de las mujeres Everdeen. Iba a tocar, pero estaba seguro que si lo había Prim no abriría. Así que abrió la puerta, y se encontró a la chica sumida en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba a su viejo gato sentada en el suelo, parecía estar en otro planeta, parecía estar en cualquier otra situación que aquí mismo.

Se sentó con cautela frente a ella, mirándole mientras seguía acariciando a Buttercup como si fuera una lenta despedida. Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al pensar en ello, y como siempre se encontró comparándose con su hermano, con el cómo él pudo soportar cuando Katniss se fue a los juegos y le dejó, cómo él logró sobrepasar el hecho de que casi murió por la diversión del Capitolio y aun así se mantuvo fuerte para mantener a su propia familia.

Era ¿cómo decirlo? Una carga para su hermano mayor, y se preguntó si aquella chica de cabellos rubios pensaba lo mismo. Porque principalmente, el hecho de ser los hermanos de entes tan exitosos era lo que les había unido.

- Rory – ella le habló, él la miró. En sus ojos había miedo y dolor, sintió ganas de abrazarla, y repetirle una y otra vez que volvería, y estarían bien. Que todo iba a acabar, todos iban a volver y al fin Panem sería libre.

- Prim… - la boca se le secó en ese momento y todo se atascó en su garganta – Prim, tú…. –

- ¡No! – ella gritó, Buttercup saltó asustado y lanzó un maullido molesto, para luego desperesarse e irse hasta la cama más cercana – Debo ir – le dijo, mirándole a los ojos – no puedo seguir viviendo a la sombra de todos… y si hay algo que puedo hacer, lo haré – su voz sonaba firme y segura, pero sus ojos demostraban un miedo voraz que la carcomía por dentro, y Rory lo sabía.

- No es necesario que vayas allá… podemos hacer algo aquí – suplicó

- ya basta de siempre convencernos de eso – negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, aquello fue tan lento y doloroso para el chico – iré – sentenció mientras se levantaba.

La seguía mirando desde el suelo, con el corazón en un puño, con el sonido sordo de sus pensamientos atolondrándole la cabeza. Por culpa de lo que era Panem desde que nacieron sus vidas habían sido frías, marcadas por el hambre, la tristeza y el frío. Sus padres habían muerto, y le debían la vida a sus hermanos. Sabía que nunca conocería a nadie que pudiera entenderle tanto como ella, sabía que nadie tendría sus ojos ni su sonrisa impecable, sabía que nadie tendría tantas ganas de ayudar y de vivir como Prim.

Se levantó callado, en silencio, mientras ella absorta metía cosas en un pequeño bolso. De un momento a otro, llevado por el mismo impulso que le había hecho correr por todo el distrito 13, fue y abrazó a la chica, quien ante el contacto se puso rígida.

- De verdad… no vayas – susurró contra su cuello mientras hundía su rostro entre su cabello.

- Rory… yo… - murmuró mientras se volteaba, se separó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos. Para hundirse en ellos, quizás por última vez, y ante eso él cayó como siempre – iré… lo haré – le dijo, mientras seguía mirándole atontada.

- entonces – murmuró mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba con ternura su mejilla izquierda, se quedó un par de segundos de esa forma, pensando en una infinidad de cosas que quizás no tendrían sentido para nadie – promete que vas a volver –

- lo prometo –

Cuando dijo eso, ella alzó sus piernas y quedó a la altura de él. Movió su nariz rosando la contraria y se quedó ahí, mirándole. Dándose valor para todo lo que pudiera suceder, buscando todo eso que tenía su hermana y a ella le faltaba.

- voy a estar aquí esperándote – le dijo, mientras una alarma sonaba por todo el lugar. Ante eso, la abrazó con fuerza con miedo de que se fuera, que no volviera, pero aun teniendo la esperanza de la promesa de que volvería.

Prim era una niña, él era un niño, habían crecido de forma abismante por culpa de todo lo que pasaba y estaba pasando ahora. Los juegos y la guerra los habían endurecidos, los habían hecho ser mayores antes de lo que necesitaban serlo. No conocían lo que era jugar por el parque sin preocupaciones, o que la única que tuvieran era la tarea que se amontonaba los fines de semana, ellos debían luchar por su vida día a día.

El abrazó terminó, y ella aun con ese miedo en su mirada salió del cuarto. Dejando al chico con el viejo gato, quien había levantado la cabeza y echado las orejas para atrás cuando la chica salió. Le miró y se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer hacia atrás, estiró su mano y le acarició.

Tomó aire, anhelando ser como Annie, ser como Katniss, ser como su hermano e incluso como Peeta. Se odió por ser tan débil como el mismo, pues ni a los talones le llegaba a Prim. Pero a pesar de toda la preocupación que sentía, en su corazón había una luz: **ella volvería**, lo había prometido.

Y las promesas no se rompen.

**Este, como dice el summary, es un regalo para ** .Silence** amigo invisible navideño del foro Al final de la pradera. : )**

**Lo he hecho con mucho cariño, nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja. Así que le he puesto empeño y todo eso. Ojalá os guste el regalo, total es sólo para ti. **

**¡Feliz navidad! – atrasada – y espero que este nuevo año sea bueno. **

**Besos, **Eimi.


End file.
